Anna's story
by Kanaeverlost
Summary: Anna is the unknown character who sat beside Quinn in class the day Mr. Trentlake disappeared. Her struggle to stay alive is getting ever harder. She only has 9 days to survive. I DO NOT OWN GONE. JUST A HUGE FAN.


**Nine days left.**

My name is Anna and I am thirteen years old.

I wasn't really a friendly person until that faithful day my teacher disappeared. I sat at the back of the class room listening to the teacher talking about the Civil war that day, but I know no one was listening. He was just about to yell at us when_ POOF _he was gone. I had looked around the classroom; all the kids were mumbling, wondering what just happened.

Everyone started to get up and run out of the classroom; they were trying to see if it was just our teacher or all the teachers. One second later we knew. Every child in the school was yelling out of fear. Everyone just _POOFED. _How could this be possible? This did not make any sense. How could someone be standing in front of a classroom talking about the Civil War than be gone one second later.

I knew about a lot of things in life. I read newspapers, internet articles but I have never read anything about people just disappearing. Not even NASA could explain this. Wait. Is NASA still here? Could people be working on a plan to help us out right now? Do they even notice that we are gone?

My mind was starting to race. Nothing can be explained. Not anymore.

"Anna? Anna? Are you alright?" A hand touched my shoulder, it was the boy that sat next to me. His name was Quinn. I never really knew his last name, I just thought it didn't matter. Now, I wish I would have gotten his full name. Maybe I could have thanked him for waking me out of my moment of terror.

"Yes, thank you. I am alright. What just happened? Where's Mr. Trentlake? Where is everyone going?" He turned to a boy that I always saw him with; Sam... I think...

" Um, where's Mr. Trentlake?" Those were the last words I heard from him.

I placed my hands on the top of my desk, pushed back my chair and stood in a hurry. People's heads turned to look at me, to see what I was doing. I rushed out of the classroom, pushing other kids out of my way.

I rushed into my house; there was nothing. No mom, no dad. I sat in the middle of my living waiting... Waiting for one of them to come home. Three hours later, and no parents. I finally stood up, looked around and turned to the right of me to enter the kitchen.

Usually by this time dinner would be on the table. Chicken, maybe steak; if it was a good day. My dad comes home first and starts dinner, a half hour later when dinner is completely cooked, mom would walk in. I pushed back my tears; I couldn't cry at a time like this. I need to be strong or I would completely lose it. I opened the kitchen door; left overs; pizza. I took the pizza and placed it on a plate, I grabbed the Pepsi that sat to the left of it and opened it. I took a sip and just started crying.

This is when it hit me, my parents may never come home. What would I do without them? I was only thirteen, how could I survive by myself? I had to get out of my house, I need to get air, but to where? Every kid in town would be running around going crazy, missing their parents. That was when I remember a path my father used to take me on. It went all the way through the desert, without anyone knowing you were there.

I needed to get away.

I needed time to think.

Time to figure things out.

**Eight days left. **

I decided to take the camping equipment up to the path that my dad showed me. So far no one knew where I was, and that was the way I wanted it.

I went to town a couple of times, kids were actually happy. To my surprise they didn't even look like they cared that their parents were missing. I on the other hand cried myself to sleep the first night.

When I went home my cell phone started to ring. It was a reminder that my birthday was in eight days. Great a birthday with no parents or no friends. I didn't want to go see anyone of them. They all looked like they didn't care that their parents just _POOFED. _They ran around all day and all night playing games and listening to music and junk fooding out.


End file.
